Switching Up The Scene
by BanjaxTerreDT
Summary: What does the hero scene look like in America? The origin of how the USA's number one heroes' child, Switch, becomes one of the greatest heroes in history. Daniel Tristan (AKA Switch) is the youngest of Starman and Quiescent, and must escape their shadow. His siblings are extremely talented, he unlocked his quirk late and it's time to fight. Time to be brave, ASCEND EXCEL!
1. The Start of An Adventure

**The Start of An Adventure:**

Disclaimer: I wish I'd own My Hero but I don't. Background: When Daniel is 13, Deku is also 13 (so the events of this story happen before the start of s1)

* * *

Introductions:

* * *

Hero Name: Switch (AKA Daniel Tristan)

Quirk: Switch (Shut down/Revitalise): Emitter-type:

Shutdown - can target 5 people within a 0.5-mile radius of his body and causes the body to enter sleep paralysis devoid of any joint functions/quirk to not respond to muscle functionality of the body. Practically the targets lose focus and are disoriented into like unconscious state if Daniel proceeds to target them, and he hasn't switched to Revitalise. The closer Daniel is to the target the more effective the application of the quirk, it is most effective in a 15-meter radius of Daniel.

Revitalise - Brings out the body's maximum potential in the next 5 years of the target's life and can target 3 people within a 0.25-mile radius; affecting and greatly amplifying both muscle capacity and quirk capability beyond the current potential of the target. The more Daniel knows about the person's quirk the stronger the effect of revitalise. If the target can withstand the intense effects of Revitalise they will be granted enhanced strength and speed beyond normal human conditions, quirks also experience a temporary evolution where they are much stronger than before. The strain that revitalise has on the body of the targets could be potentially crippling if they are not strong enough to handle the power.

Drawbacks – Daniel cannot use either side of his quirk for longer than 20 mins each or his joints become overexerted and deteriorate/paralysed. An application of both sides of the quirk on himself reduces the effects of the joint damage, making his moves ridiculously strong, sporadic, unpredictable and tenacious for his generation, yet he has to maintain highly intense training to lower the chance of destroying his body. Much like Todoroki, he is able to balance the backlash with the other side of his quirk.

Given the name 'Switch' for his unique fighting style where he causes his opponents to flicker between their maximum potential and paralysis to ultimately make their bodies enter a seizure-like state and devoid of any control.

* * *

Hero Name: Moonshine (AKA Aiden Tristan):

Quirk: Moon: Emitter-type:

His Quirk allows him to have all of the effects that the Moon has on the Earth. For Example, the gravitational pull between the Earth and Moon can be replicated between Aiden and a target – He can use the quirk to be pulled directly towards a target at accelerated speeds, vice versa. He can also influence the tides, reflect light with his body, is very resistant to impact forces directed at him, see much better at night, and gets elevated strength/speed/insight at night, especially when the moon is shining; amongst other things.

Drawbacks: He's often much weaker during the day and when he uses his gravitational pull effect, he can experience motion sickness that he inherited from his mother which he works on everyday to combat.

* * *

Hero Name: Starlight (AKA Olivia Tristan):

Quirk: Sunlight: Emitter-type –

Her quirk allows her to manipulate sunlight beams of rays, having the capability to radiate heats as intense as the sun, display and project intense lights and move at almost light speeds – in contrast to her twin brother her abilities are amplified in the day and weakened at night.

Another Drawback being that if she uses her quirk for prolonged periods of time her energy drains quickly and her body heavily overheats, the speeds that she travels at also makes her less aware of her surroundings.

* * *

Hero Name: Starman (AKA Noah Tristan)

Quirk: Star: Emitter-type –

His quirk allows him to enter a binary form as he absorbs the energy in the surrounding area, he can travel at almost light speeds and can breathe in space if he wished to. He can also generate a series of 'mini' stars that he can control at his command, which exceed temperatures of the sun, along with seething beams of radiant energy. The immense range of uses for his powers has allowed him to become joint-number 1 hero in the USA.

Drawbacks: His body experiences extreme backlash from the energy he releases at full power and as a result, if he does not monitor the output of his energy or is pushed beyond what his body is capable of he will lose consciousness.

* * *

Hero Name: Quiescent (AKA Miyaki Tristan (formerly Aizawa))

Quirk: Motion: Emitter-type –

Can manipulate the motion of any object, including people. This applies to the motion of a car, the wind, a person walking, the motion of a quirk; Miyaki can literally change or manipulate any motion that is conceivable.

Drawbacks: The more she uses her quirk or the larger the motion she manipulates, she is inflicted with a portion of motion sickness in relation to her actions. She is the joint-number one hero in the USA.

* * *

Prologue:

Daniel had always been in the shadow of his elder twins due to his quirk being activated at a much later age of 8, and with his parents being the of the top heroes in America – Daniel has had the burden of constantly trying to meet their expectations whilst playing catch-up to his siblings. Daniel had been exposed to the hero field under his parents' supervision as soon as he reached the age of 12 due to the benefits of his quirk. As much as he wanted to be the next top hero, the impact of his parents saw the effects of All Might status – his parents filled the massive whole/wave of crime left by All Might from his departure from the USA and became the top heroes. Aiden (one of the twins) and Olivia (the younger twin) had been relatively encouraging to their younger brother but primarily focussed on their pro career. They already had their provisional licences and were actually made Starman's and Quiescent's sidekicks. The two were dubbed the Tristan Twins as they worked so well together, but each wanted to establish themselves as the top heroes. When Daniel was 13, his older siblings were 16 about to turn 17; attending the best hero school in the USA 'DW Collegiate' and were in their 3rd year as the top students in the school, Daniel was about to enter into his first year…

* * *

It was August, Summer was coming to an end and Daniel was so ready to go to DW Collegiate – the number 1 hero school in America. He'd spent his summer training and extending the limits of his quirk, he was now 13 and finding it increasingly easier to dictate the desires of his quirk. Sure, he wasn't legally allowed to join his parents on their hero-ing but they did let him join them and see what it was like. He wasn't allowed to use his quirk against any criminal, but nothing said he couldn't on his parents. The way his dad shone, and his mom moved made it an incredibly more special experience than if he were to an internship at some random hero's office – he had the best heroes in all of America to support him and they weren't going anywhere anytime soon. Like who else could be luckier than to have the Starman, 'The Exploding Star', and 'Quiescent', 'The Motion Empress', as their parents. His father was a mixed man, whilst his mother was Japanese. At the end of a mission:

* * *

"You've gained so much more control of the 'revitalise' side of your quirk Danny, like this could be the best support quirk out here. My stars seem to burn much brighter and hotter with the support of your quirk!" Starman expressed with a gleeful smile on his face, proud of his youngest.

"Dan, you did great out their today, but could you turn it down when you're using it on me; the motion sickness effect kicks in much quicker hun."

"Thanks dad, and mom if you want to be better with my quirk you need to tell me more about you and yours; dad's literally told me all there's to know about his body composition."

"Your father likes to talk about himself a lot doesn't he?" She turned to look at him in a frustrated look, but then after seeing how he was cuffing the bandit it turned into a lovingly smile very quickly. "You know we're going to Japan to check up on grandma and visit a couple of my friends…Are you sure you guys don't want to come?" His mother asked him gently.

"Mom, if you're in Japan, us lot have to be here in your place to take on villains, the other pros just don't compare." Daniel received a motherly smack on the head for that comment.  
"First of all young man, you're 13, you're not allowed to do any fighting. 2nd never underestimate what a pro can do, their hard work got them there in the first place. 3rd If we're not here your brother and sister are in charge and will do the fighting. 4th what do we always tell you guys?"

"You got to keep on a brave face in the face of evil, Ascend Excel! I know mom. It's just they get to fight already and with me gaining more control of my quirk I'm itching to fight just like you and Dad."

Starman had now returned after handing over the culprit to the police and talking to the press. "Hey Danny, you figured out how to use both sides of your quirk on yourself yet? If you do you could be stronger than your old man here." He started to flex his muscles and Quiescent forced the motion to stop, "Alright honey, I get it, please let me go."

"Noah stop flexing, have you heard from Moonshine and Starlight? They haven't responded to the communicators for a while and I sent our location a while ago. Do we need to be worried?" Quiescent's face turned from the number one hero to the motherly desperate look that every child has seen in response to their mother being concerned. CRRAAAAAACCCCCKKKKKK! The sound was excruciatingly loud, and Daniel knew exactly what was coming as he saw a flash of light in the direction of where the sound came from. Instantaneously his sister was in front of the family.

"That made me work up a sweat, jeez don't these criminals know that they can't outrun light. Like mom, this guy had some type of speed-enhancing quirk and tried to outrun me after robbing a woman's purse. Can you believe it?" Starlight seemed to talk very quickly as well not giving a chance for her mom to interrupt beforehand.

"And what did you to him?" Quiescent's look was stern, trying to figure out if her daughter went too far.

"You must've heard the sound; my light energy bazooka made the perfect connection on impact. Don't worry I had enough control to limit the damage to the buildings and other civilians. How you been D-man, still shadowing mom and dad and learning the trade? Moonshine should be on his way right about now." Starlight said that perfectly timed as Moonshine was propelled right into Daniel, causing both of them to tumble into the ground as Starlight laughed her butt off.

"Jesus, what the hell man." Daniel felt a slight pain in his back from a sudden attack from his brother.

"Yo lil bro, I'm so sorry. I needed a target and Liv was moving way too quickly, I couldn't keep the gravitational pull strong enough, so I chose you as a target. Yo Starman, I evacuated all the citizens from that building that was flooding, I'm closing in on your record." Moonshine or Aiden, whichever you prefer, was aiming to beat the record his dad had set by the time he was 17 for the amount of conflict he had resolved when he was the same age.

"Why don't you call me dad on the field son, yeah I'm Starman but I'm your loving father as well. And I'll be damned, but you're never catching my record." Their father started laughing cockily and squeezed his family into a bear hug.

"Daaaaadd!" The two sons said groaning at their father's display of affection.

"Daddy stop, you're embarrassing us. Put us down already."

"Noah put them down, their grown kids... Let me hug them instead!" Quiescent joined in and the children begrudgingly accepted their parents' love.

* * *

"Let's go home, last one there has to cook dinner. Cause I ain't cooking today." The race home was intense, you'd think Olivia would be home first but with Miyaki's motion quirk, everything was a competition. Quiescent arrived at the house (more like mansion) first, followed by Starman himself arriving in a trail of stars.

"I won't be cooking today either, I guess it's up to you kids." Olivia arrived straight after he said that.

"Damn I thought I'd finally caught up to you speed dad, you're still fast in old age hey." She chuckled, and he pushed her inside.

"Yh you brat, your old man still has some speed up his sleeve." Noah Tristan was now 39 years old, and he can't believe how the time has flown by. He was extremely proud of all of his children and his daughter had a quirk derived from his; what's more to love about having such a beautiful family.

"Who do you think will be back first, lil Dan or big bro Aiden, I'm betting on Aiden, he's gotten a real grip on his mobility now and it's the evening now. Plus, Daniel's still 13 and struggles to apply his power to himself; it's not really a match is it." Miyaki had crept up on her husband and daughter and scared them when she contributed to the conversation.

"Don't underestimate Dan, if he can somewhat keep up with Aiden he could use shutdown to stop his brother." Miyaki had a smile on her face as she saw both of her sons approaching the porchway "And here they come." Daniel was panting his lungs out, whilst Aiden glided across the air straight towards their father. BAM. Aiden got home first, crashing his dad into the passageway.

"Thanks dad for breaking my fall, it helps, thank god Danny didn't use shutdown on me or else I would've lost. Guess I'm not making dinner." Noah put his son into a headlock giving him a noogie, and Aiden just proceeded to laugh. "I'm beat, I'm sleeping on the couch. Tell Dan he's really improved on the Revitalise side of switch on himself, it was really hard to keep up with him. Damn, what should I watch." Daniel finally entered the house with sweat pouring off every inch of his body.

"Oh my days, I WAS SO CLOSE! I could've beat him." Daniel collapsed into his mother's arms.

"You did well Dan, why didn't you use shutdown? You could've actually stopped all of us before we even started. Oh well baby, next time, I can see you tried hard. Liv-hun get the takeaway menu."

"It would've been cheating, I want to win with my own power mom. Not taking away other people's power, even if it is against my family."

"Sweety that's part of your power, it would've been fine." His mother hugged and kiss her sweaty son, very proud that he is so honest.

* * *

"Here you are. I'm crashing onto to the couch, I'll take him too." She gave her mom the leaflet and lifted him up, "Ah when did you get so heavy, and you're sooooo sweaty ewwww." She carried him lightly to the singular couch as she crashed on the shoulder of her twin who fell asleep up right; you could tell that they were very close twins. They had similar features, the main differences (apart from their genders) were that she had a rounder face than him and whereas she had amber eyes, he had a grey eye colour – he also had a dark brown hair colour whilst she had a lighter brunette colour. Nevertheless, you could immediately tell that they were twins, these 2 were definitely 2 peas in a pod. Whereas they looked more like a combination of their mother and father, Daniel had looked much more like Noah to everyone else.

"Honey look at them, they're still our little babies, aren't they?"

"Miyaki, they have grown up so quickly and I still see them as when they were as kids. Oliv and Aiden have gotten really strong in the field now, yet I can't get the image out of my head when they were born, and I held them in each of these arms." Noah cast a glance at his sleeping family and smiled in a nostalgic way "We're blessed, aren't we? I'm going to miss them for the next 2 days."

"We're so lucky Noah, let's never take our babies for granted." They stepped closer to each other, as Noah brushed and stroked his wife's silky brown short hair out her face and kissed her passionately. Their love never faded and never would.

"Would you guys get a room? Have you guys ordered the takeaway yet?" Aiden had turned to see his parents lipsing each other.

"Yh jeez, we don't need to see you two macking on each other everywhere you know." Olivia chimed in.

"Mom, dad you guys are always smooching, we can hear you over the movie you know, give a rest whilst will you?" Daniel added.

"Oh shut up and go back to sleep, you all were better when you were silent." Noah replied as he hugged his wife.

Miyaki added as she looked into Noah's eyes "They're always cuter when they're asleep. What are you guys going to do without us?"

The family proceeded to have a great time together, eating takeout, watching a movie together and playing family games. Their parents always made time for them but were finally taking a well-deserved vacation in Japan, visiting Miyaki's family and friends that they hadn't seen in a while whilst the hero office and Daniel were under the care of Moonshine and Starlight...

* * *

_**What awaits the children, whilst their parents aren't there to take care of them? Leave a review so I know how you're liking it. Ascend Excel. AFJOC. Next chapter will be out soon**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Facing Dangers...**

_**I haven't forgotten about this series just Exam season for me, this a bid destresser lool, leave a review so I know if your vibing with the story.**_

* * *

_The Next Day_

* * *

Daniel's POV:

Naturally, with our parents now on holiday, Aiden was technically in charge since he was, in fact, the oldest. Mom and Dad had always made time for us but were taking a really well-deserved vacation in Japan, after non-stop daily work as crime never stops. So, after school that day the remaining we felt compelled to raid their parents' hero office which had a massive 'TEMPORARILY CLOSED' poster – it was Oliv's idea.

"Danny, why you being such a bitch? Like mom and dad could have our upgraded suits for when me and Aiden graduate to become pro heroes, and for when you get your provisional. And you don't want to sneak in to see them..."

"Listen, mom and dad specifically said to go home and just relax whilst they aren't here. They are trusted us to behave." I responded to my elder sis, she was really pressing the issue. "Aiden, can we just go home?"

"Hmmmmm…I kinda wanna see the suits too, like Moonshine has to have a sick suit if he's going to become the number hero. Dan, we can just go in for a couple of minutes and leave." Why the hell was he referring to himself in the 3rd person? Aiden made his decision and Oliv was ecstatic.

"But bro, mom and dad-"

"Aren't here." Oliv interrupted me. "Don't you wanna show off your new suit to your class, or even that girl, what's her name? Jamie, no that's not her name, uhm, Hannah, no, no, ahhh, it was Marissa wasn't it?"

"What girl are you talking about, I don't have a girlfriend…" I knew exactly who they were talking about, the girl who I could never get but wanted oh so badly – Mary. She was just so kind, too kind for her own good and when she started talking to me in class it was like my whole world changed.

"She's talking about Mary, the girl you have a crush on. We've seen you two chatting outside of class a couple of times, you should ask her out she's cute." I just looked at him stumped by them actually knowing who she was, Aiden winked at me, "Bro it's so obvious." Turning to Oliv, "We going to the office the normal way, or the hero way? What you saying liv?" There was just a flash of light in response and Aiden started laughing "Yh, cause we know you of all people needed a head start, wanna hop on your big bro's back?" Aiden was giving me that smug smile of his, ain't no way I'm hopping on his back outside of school.

"You trying to end my high school life, I'd be bullied for the next 5 years."

"I'm sure it would only be 3, well see you there." Aiden took off. And I started shouting after him.

"But, but I can't use my powers in public, I don't have a provisional, mom and dad aren't here to cover it up. AHHH, don't ditch me for God-sake!" I start chasing them, it takes me 10 mins to reach the office to see my sister gesturing me to come in through one of the emergency stairs entrances on the 2nd floor.

* * *

How the heck am I gonna get up there Liv. I look around to check my surrounded and activate Revitalise, a golden glow of sparkling light radiates off of me and I shoot up to the emergency stair landing. I shouldn't be using my quirk for breaking and entering, what would mom and dad think? Inside it never ceases to amaze me of how cool this office is, the sight glistening marble surrounding the place was enough to make any jealous. Aiden was searching for his suit in dad's room, whilst I hadn't seen Oliv for the past 5 and I was just lying on the leather 12ft sofa scrolling through some insta posts.

"Yo bro would help me lift this, it's a two-man job." Aiden looked as if he was struggling to move the desk.

Not moving an inch I said, "Maybe you should use your moon quirk to help you lift it up." I kept on scrolling.

"You know there's no fun in that, and come quick man, I think I found them." I looked up and turned to see that Aiden was still struggling with dad's desk, this guy is really something else man. "Underneath these 2 specific panels it is hollow, come on I know you want to see them too. It could help you come up with a hero name." Aiden dropped his side of the desk and gestured for me to join "Don't be a fucking bore man, we can go home in 10 mins."

"Alright, okay I'll help you but promise we're going home after this."

"Promise." I got up from the sofa and we struggled to move this heavy desk from its position. "Hey have you come up with a Hero name yet? You're going to be on the field soon so you're going to need one." Aiden looked serious but smiled nevertheless, I don't know, of course I thought of it before but I've never really decided.

"I don't know maybe something like Banjax, it means 'ruin' so it could it be like I ruin the day for villains. It sounds cool doesn't it." Aiden started bursting out with laughter, "What you got something better? How did you come up with your name" It was annoying because I kinda liked the name, and if Aiden's laughing at the name it's probably not going to be well received on the hero community.

"Nah, no it's not that I was just shocked when you said 'ruin the day for villains', it was funny to hear my little bro say something like that when you haven't even explored your powers yet. I decided my hero name because of dad to be honest. He was always shining everywhere he went don't get me wrong mom is just as incredible, but dad literally shines when he uses his power. So I wanted to be a hero that shines for the people who are scared by criminals in their darkest times, the one that can shine in their nights, be the thing that makes people feel peace in the dark. The moon that shines. Therefore Moonshine. Quite heroic ain't it, and it matches my quirk." He started raising his eyebrows at me grinning. I just took some time to reel of that info in. "Anyway, why not something like, say Switch, it's short, sweet and matches how you can switch between the aspects of your quirk like a flicker switch for lights. Yep, it's gotta be Switch now. Come on Mr Switch, just a couple more steps to the left."

"Switch? Really? You get a cool name like Moonshine, which I'm sure is also a drug, and you recommend Switch like a flicker switch." I was not happy and flung the desk to the side which caused the hollow panels of the floor to slightly raise. It exposed slight shimmer, and we both looked at each other excited. "Liv we found them. Where you at? LIIIVVVV!" She appeared in front of me and pushed me out of the way. She helped Aiden lift up the panels and their suits were exposed, Liv's was a hot pink colour and Aiden's was a cobalt blue.

* * *

"Yes, mom and dad are freaking legends this is amazing. Aiden it's even got the supported enhancements that we asked for. Oh my god, I'm gonna look like an absolute badass. Danny, there's also a little something for you in here too I think." She dashed something at my face, it felt slightly heavy and since she had thrown it at the speed she did, I hadn't actually taken in what it was. I felt the material as I took it from my face it felt light but reinforced at the same time, light some sort of durable light armour cloak that gave me protection from certain attacks. It was emerald green, and it was so shiny.

"Should we put them on?" Aiden asked the room, we all looked at each other and without a word started dressing into the hero costumes. "You're looking like a real hero now, Dan or should I say Switch. It does get dangerous out there so make sure to be careful."

"Yh lil Danny boy, you look the part now, so when you're in action make sure you can have full confidence in your abilities to win the day. Ascend excel" Olivia seemed to be warning me of the dangers of hero work and testing if I had what it takes to be seriously devoted.

If this was a test I didn't need to prove myself to them 'Of course I will, and you know why? Because I'm going to be the next top hero in the world' Aiden did a friendly slap to my back and Olivia a slight punch to my head, the usual sibling standard.

"Not if we get there first." They said in unison, we continued to check ourselves out in our reflections-

* * *

BOOOOOOOM. Calls started exploding within the office and the alarms were radiating a deafening cacophony of sounds in the office. The alarms continued to erupt in a violent series of noise.

"What the hell is going on? The office has never been this way in response to a villain attack." My brother screamed over the noise to my sister. She looked panicked and disorientated by the sudden array of sounds. I turned to my brother, and tears were starting to form in my eyes, this situation was new to everyone and just scary.

"Aiden, it must be close by and a real big issue." Oliv shouted with her hands over her ears, "We should check it out since mom and dad aren't here." Suddenly a hologram of the President appeared in front of us.

"Mr Starlight, Mrs Quiescent, the country needs you more than ever, the Desolation Force have just attacked the Los Angeles Stadium. We had believed from intel that the 2 of you have defeated the Desolation Force 4 years ago, but there has been a confirmed sighting of Shatter that we cannot ignore. The country needs you!" The president's hologram disappeared, this was too much mom and dad weren't here. Does he not know that they're on holiday, the Desolation Force was the organisation of international villains – far more extreme than the 'league of villains that had not formed yet' which his parents had seen to presumably destroyed before.

"Liv what are we going to do, this is serious shit and they aren't here. The actual Desolation Force attacked the city and no other heroes in the state are as strong as mom and dad." The Twins looked at each other, then me. I didn't like the feeling within the room.

'You 2, aren't mom and dad you know, this is really dangerous and what happens if something goes wrong – let the other pros handle it please, I'm scared!'.

Aiden responded "Daniel, the country needs us, our quirks are the most similar to mom and dad's maybe even stronger, you can't call yourself a hero and then proceed to wait for others to deal with the trouble. We're already their sidekicks, it's time to step up as real heroes." Why did he use my first name, he never uses my first name. Olivia continued…

"We know it's going to be ridiculously difficult fighting these villains, but if we don't put on a brave face and show the people that our family is strong and can be trusted to deal with these problems, we would be failing what mom and dad have taught us to do."

"But what if-."

Aiden was securing the new kinks of his suit into their positions "No more what ifs Danny, we're losing valuable time and the people are suffering, remember what they taught us, be brave in face of evil and nothing can stop you!" The determination in his eyes was something I hadn't seen in person just on TV, but this was the wrong timing, surely someone else could do something it didn't have to be them. Before I could say anything, Olivia added…

"Always remember beyond human, Ascend Excel" They had both been rushing to the front exit of the office.

"Then I'm coming with you, I've helped you guys and mom and dad before, my quirk is great for support and attack, we're a family out there." Pulling on their arms before they left the office.

"Nope you don't have your provisional licence yet and mom and dad aren't here to cover up the backlash it would cause. Letting a 13-year-old fight the Desolation Force is too irresponsible."

"Plus if you got hurt, mum and dad will kill us. Not happening when I'm in charge" Aiden added in succession to Olivia's last statement.

"I'm not weak you know, I'm strong maybe stronger than the two of you, I can help!"

"But you're also 13 and we don't know the full extent of your powers and your limits, right now you can only use each side for 8 mins, don't underestimate your older brother and sister alright. We haven't exposed what the extent of what we're capable of yet."

"Listen we're always gonna be here for you just wait for us to come back, we won't let you down" They had their costumes on by this point and were leaving me behind, my sister gave me an extra-long hug and looked me in my teary eyes and said "We're coming right back, don't you worry." She turned quickly before she left, and I saw when our eyes met for the last time before she disappeared from my sight that she had a desperate look in her eyes. All I saw was a spark of light flash before my eyes, I've never seen my sister move so quickly.

"Lil bro, I'll protect her don't you worry she's the stronger one out of us and she doesn't even know it. Remember to always shine in the darkness, keep a brave face on so that you can show the bad guys you can always beat them. I love you little man, Oh look the moon's out in the daytime aren't I lucky?" Aiden looked confident, and as tears streamed down my face we did our secret handshake and the Aiden suddenly started ruffling my hair "Daniel, I know you well, don't follow us! We'll do the job and celebrate with you right after at that theme park you like using mom and dad's money. Stop crying alright, we'll be just fine." Aiden gave me the most serious look that I had seen.

"Aiden, wait I can help-" He didn't wait and pushed the doors open.

"I'm off, Ascend Excel" As soon as he stepped out the door he was gone – one of the skills from his quirk 'moon' was 'tidal pull' so he could pull himself or his target towards anything he touched, using Olivia he was able to pull himself at incredible speeds to where she was – I really wanted to chase them but resolved to watch the encounter on live TV in the office…

* * *

_**How will the imminent fight against the Desolation force turn out for the Tristan Twins? Remember to leave a review :) Ascend Excel. AFJOC. Next chapter soon...**_


	3. Chapter 3

Just The Start…

* * *

Just after the Twins left the office, what will Daniel do?

* * *

Daniel's POV:

My heart felt like it was broken, and I didn't even know why. Why didn't they let me help them? Why didn't I grab onto Aiden before he left? From what I saw my brother and sister were supported by 4 other pro heroes that were somewhat popular, but aside from the Aiden and Olivia's teamwork, the whole composition of the quirks seemed off. I couldn't shake this unwelcome feeling, it was eating me up and spreading underneath my skin. They told me to stay. They told me to stay safe. But what about being brave? The next couple of minutes were a blur and I couldn't recall much of the scene because what I was watching on the TV screen further enhanced the unsettled feeling I had. I had actually taken off the new costume but before I knew it I was geared up and ready to leave the office. I took a moment to consider my options, was there anyone to call, should I leave it up to my siblings, should I stay. Aiden's words rang cyclically through my head and I left. As soon as the door slammed, I activated my quirk and hysterically chased towards the scene. It took me 10 mins to get to the stadium. Why the hell was I so slow? What I saw, what I saw was traumatising. When I had finally arrived at the scene, I was met with sights no 13-year-old should see. The other pro heroes, Javath, Hareon, Reta, and Wadsy, had all been extremely/mortally wounded and out of commission. Blood was gushing out of multiple lacerations, holes torn through their skin and bones, and even some limbs were missing. I nearly vomited out my lunch, getting light headed. I turned my head and the only 2 left barely standing were Aiden and Olivia. Aiden was fighting some body-enhancer type quirk villain I had seen in some documentary a couple of years back what mom and dad were explaining what job they did. What the hell was his name? Then it clicked, Travesty. A serial killer that got his start in England, sending the city of London into a frenzy of Chaos until one of their top 10 heroes stopped him. He was supposed to be in Tartarus in Japan. Somebody tell me how this is happening. Please. I feel my muscles start to shake. Sudden successive streaks of light were flying across the scene, my sister, where was she? I looked up and saw Olivia flying across the sky like some miniature sun. The person she was fighting a weather type manipulator, I didn't recognise her. What I could tell was Aiden's left arm was broken, and Liv was covered in blood – the villains had the advantage and my siblings were extremely fatigued. I could help them, I could be of use. If I get their attention, I could give them the heads up that I would be putting revitalise on them. I was about to shout to get their attention but something changed in the way they were moving. It seemed like they were trying to get each other's attention and then by some sort of instinct they back off from the villains they were fighting. Liv sent the villain she was facing crashing through the newly built stadium. Aiden had used his powers to send Travesty flying through the air. They then turned to each other and nodded; they still hadn't seen me and shouted from the depths of their hearts 'ASCEND EXCEL!' The ground started shaking and the skies lit up and cast down an intermittent stream of light and darkness – I couldn't comprehend what I was seeing but the feeling of this power made me shook to the core. The two villains from the Desolation Force had also been stunned, their movements became erratic and twisted from the attack that was just launched on them. Flashes of the blackest darkness and piercingly bright lights shook through the stadium and suddenly targeted the villains. Along with darkness and light ravaging the villains' bodies, Aiden and Olivia seemed to be glowing. The twins charged at them at veracious speeds, Olivia sent a roundhouse kick to the head of the weathergirl, and Aiden knocked Travesty with a furious hook to the temple. The skies returned to normal when they hugged. I fell on my ass in shock.

* * *

Aiden's POV (5 mins earlier):

I really hate this. Why couldn't today just be a peaceful day. I know what I told Daniel but jeez this really is annoying. This guy's a real piece of work, I hate strength-enhancer types and the things he did to the other heroes were brutal. I arrived on the scene to see them struggling with him. He was just toying with them, and it was cruel, they tried assisting me, but their powers just weren't strong enough to combat this guy. The sight of seeing heroes battered like that made me sick. I had seen this guy before, where have I seen him? His name is on the tip of my tongue. Dad. Oh yh Dad had fought this guy before somewhere. Right what was his quirk specifically, not the expansion of his muscles, shit what was it? His name? Trav-traver? Travesty. Oh yh his quirk allows him to increase the durability of muscle endurance and therefore increase the amount of power he can exert over a period of time. When I got to the scene, Liv was already zipping across the sky facing Wornith, the weather-based villain bitch. That left me to fight this Travesty dude. He's come charging at me several times, but I've swung him so that he zooms past me. How did dad stop this guy, this is where his showboating may have come handy if you remember Aiden. Come on, how did dad do it? Rummage through those collection of stories. Oh shit.

"Fuck." I got distracted and Travesty caught me off guard punching into my left arm that I threw up to guard that side of my body. It was most definitely broken. I'm very resistant to impacts because of my quirk so this guy's power to break my arm is some serious stuff. Ahhhhh. This is frustrating and exciting. I need to end this quickly but I also want to test a few things about my quirks limits. The fight between us continued with me essentially messing around whilst trying to figure out the best way to make this guy stop. I was doing flips up and down this field, darting from one side to the other and sending this man into the stadium's seats to take a viewing of my power. I started chuckling.

"Travesty you aren't winning this time, why don't we just finish this already and get you into a prison cell at Tartarus again." He tackled me into the ground as spit flew from my mouth, didn't expect him to do that. Thought I could use 'moon' to make this guy more sluggish, but he really was strong enough to bypass it's effects.

"It's time I get revenge for what your dad did to me." My eyes started to widen. I got extremely riled up by what he just said.

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW WHO'S MY FATHER. YOU SHOULDN'T KNOW SHIT." He started laughing and I shot him into the air, time to get serious. I was pissed because I just didn't like dad's shit affecting my hero work, always being compared to the number 1 hero is exhausting. And I wasn't in the best particular mood that day. I reflected some light in Liv's direction as a signal so that we could show the world what we could do, Moonshine and Starlight, not the kids of Quiescent and Starman. She got the signal and nodded at me after she had sent that weathergirl down into the ground. What was about to happen was when our powers collide, we'd had tested it out before to see sick results, we could use the opposite effects of own powers to really mess up our opponents whilst enhancing our own powers – we call it Solar Eclipse. We were kinda inspired by how Daniel could possibly use both sides of his quirk to cause a similar reaction. When both of us were ready, we signalled each other by Liv flashing a light ray at me and me reflecting it. Both of our powers have evolved over the last year, so I can't wait to see how powerful this is going to be. I scream at the top of my lungs 'ACEND EXCEL!" and also hear Olivia's roar, moon activated. The ground started shaking, the skies filled with intermittent rays of pure blackness from my quirk and light rays from hers; and I felt the power swell through me. I couldn't tell what Liv was feeling but this was marvellous. I pulled myself towards Travesty across the field, felt the power swell up from Solar eclipse well up in my right arm and the connection between my fist and his temple was sweet. Hopefully, I didn't kill him. Liv did some awesome type of roundhouse kick to Wornith, and both of the villains were out. We hugged.

* * *

"Aiden you look pretty beaten up." She's always looking out for me, "Were you having trouble with the villain you pansy? Or were you not taking it seriously, like always? Seriously it looks broken, how the hell did that happen with your quirk?" She also knows how to get under my skin, which is why I love her all the more.

"Was getting too far into thoughts, got distracted and the punk broke my left arm. I hope you're happy now Travesty. Dick." Liv touched my left arm and I winced, "Liv I think it would be best if you didn't touch it." She gave me a stern look.

"Look we have to get these 2 in cuffs and get the other heroes to a hospital before there are any deaths, I can't have that on my conscious. We should've been here quicker." She looked visibly hurt by the injured heroes and all the destruction.

"Liv nobody's dying under my watch, You did a great job out here tonight. Use your powers, to get them to the hospital quickly. I'll make sure that they don't escape." Liv was about to leave when I noticed a familiar figure in the distance. The fight was not over.

Daniel started screaming 'MOONSHINE! STARLIGHT! It's not over, I can feel there's still more coming." Why the hell was he here, I told the idiot not to come. Why'd he have to be stubborn in time like this?

"Daniel, What the fuck are you doing here!" I screamed at him in anger.

"I can help." The heart of a hero, but the mind of an idiot. His power just isn't fully developed yet that's why we told him not to come. Liv's face twisted and turned into fear as she looked past him.

"Danny. Run away now!" Liv started running towards Daniel's direction. I look past Daniel to see a glowing red light coming from the roof of the stadium, looked like some sort of sniper quirk. There were still more members of the Desolation Force here. I start taking off in Daniel's direction too.

"Run you idiot." I say as I'm running towards him. Why doesn't this kid listen?

"My quirk, you need help. I just need to get closer to you." It's not about that right now. You could get hurt, like seriously hurt you idiot. Why are you here?

"DANIEL RUN AWAY NOW! RUUUUUUNNNNN!" Liv had seen what I had seen, the red light on the roof had intensified. Its light was the representation of danger and Daniel seemed to be the perfect target. Why wasn't he moving?

"But- But- You're going to die if you carry on" What was he talking about? Has he gone delusional out of fear? Daniel, you need to move now.

"DANIEL!" I used my quirk and thrusted straight towards him, pulling him in the opposite direction. I saw he had tears in his eyes, this was really hard for him to come to wasn't it. He really is brave, huh. I kicked him towards liv using the enhanced strength aspect of my quirk that the moon gave "I told you we'd be fine." I whispered in Daniel's ear before he launched off. BBBBAAAAAANNNGGZZZWWWIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!...

* * *

_WHAT'S GOING ON? HOW ARE THE SIBLINGS GOING TO COME OUT OF THIS? Leave a review, AFJOC. TILL NEXT TIME…_


End file.
